battle_groundsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Grounds 3 news
=Changelog 7/14/19 – Map Updates= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/07/14/changelog-7-14-19-map-updates/ Attention soldiers! As announced yesterday, many maps have been updated, and it’s important that both players and servers get the update! Players need only restart their games, while servers need to update via the app_update 1057700 command in the steamcmd console. The official servers in New York, France, and Germany are already up-to-date. Continue reading “Changelog 7/14/19 – Map Updates”→ July 14, 20190 =Map Update Rollout SUNDAY, Changelog 13/7/19= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/07/13/map-update-rollout-sunday-changelog-13-7-19/ Troops! We have secret plans to release a huge package of map updates on Sunday, July 14th, at 3pm EST / 7pm GMT. It is important that servers and players update at the same time, or else players won’t be able to play! The official servers will be updated at this time, so players will always be able to play there. Also on this day, Saturday 13/7/19, we rolled out a new patch which addresses several issues: Continue reading “Map Update Rollout SUNDAY, Changelog 13/7/19”→ July 13, 20190 =Changelog 7/7/19 – Admin Updates, Fixes= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/07/07/changelog-7-7-19-admin-updates-fixes/ Stand at attention! Today we released a small, mostly server-side update which adds a few useful commands and fixes a small number of bugs. Continue reading “Changelog 7/7/19 – Admin Updates, Fixes”→ July 7, 20190 =Map Update Rollout Plan WEDNESDAY!= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/07/03/map-update-rollout-plan-wednesday/ Attention, troops! On Wednesday we will be revisiting some of our battlefields to fix bugs we have discovered. The update will be available at 4:00pm EST/8:00pm GMT — all official servers will be restarted and updated at that time, and we encourage community servers to do the same! All players playing at that time should also restart their games. Here is a changelog for the maps in this update: sg_siege: *reduced number of barrels in the main barricade from 2 to 1, and moved the 1 barrel to start in a location where it will be easier for the British to roll it out of the way. *widened doorway into house *moved several American spawns from the cannon area to on top of the house. *reworked boost area to make it more easily navigable. *removed one of the barrels in the tunnel to make it easier to jump over the tripwire trap. *removed extraneous/distracting foliage in the fort interior. *fixed “Trench” reading across top of screen. *reduced number of physics barrels inside the house from 4 to 2. *added more British spawns, to support up to 40 players on the British team. *added more planks for the Americans to use to cross the main barricade, and to eliminate the chance of players getting stuck there unintentionally. *made it easier for grenadiers to jump over the tripwire trap. *reduced the number of breakable planks in the main barricade. *as most of these changes favor the British, the number of British tickets has been reduced from 35 to 33. sg_fall: *fixed players spawning under the map We are also working on upgrades to the moderation tools that will make it easier for average players and admins to moderate servers and run events. These upgrades will be rolled out during the upcoming weekend, exact time TBD. Have fun and make sure that you report any bugs to our website or our Steam community pages! If you report any map bugs in time, they may be fixed by tomorrow’s update. “Those who expect to reap the blessings of freedom must, like men, undergo the fatigue of supporting it.” – Thomas Paine July 3, 20190 =Addressing Feedback: Lag Hotfix, Muting Players= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/07/01/addressing-feedback-lag-hotfix-muting-players/ We stand with you, soldiers! We fought well at the start of this battle, and we as commanders have taken your feedback to heart by rolling out two hotfixes since release! The first hotfix, made live yesterday, fixed a persistent lag issue that effected all servers. If you played within the first 3 hours of release (before 6pm EST/10pm GMT), know that the jitter has been fixed and that melee is now much more fluid. This hotfix has been put on all of the official servers, but community servers may still need to update! The second hotfix, made live today, adds a “Mute Players” button to the in-game main menu, allowing each player to locally mute other players. This if useful for muting players who are loud or play music. We commanders in the development team are all volunteers with full time jobs, and yet we will be looking to fix even more issues over the next few days. It is our honor to serve with you. “I have not yet begun to fight!” — John Paul Jones July 1, 20190 =Server Quick-Start Guide= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/06/30/server-quick-start-guide/ So soldier, you want to go out exploring on your adventures? First, listen here to your commander and get a few tips on how to set up your own server in this Quick-Start Guide. Continue reading “Server Quick-Start Guide”→ June 30, 20190 =Early Access Release SUNDAY!= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/06/30/early-access-release-sunday/ Soldiers! Sharpen your bayonets and load your muskets, because Battle Grounds III Early Access is releasing tomorrow: Sunday, June 30th at 3pmEST/7pmGMT! Four official servers will be available: two on the US east coast, and two in Europe. And keep an eye out for us developers, because we’ll be hopping around between servers. Give us feedback when you see us! While you’re downloading the game, keep an eye out on our Guides page for official start-up guides, tutorials, and training drills. We’ll help you get assimilated into the new world of Battle Grounds III, so you can spend less time configuring and more time playing! This war has been a long time coming, soldiers! We’ll see you on the battle grounds! “Don’t fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here.” ― John Parker June 30, 20190 =Early Access Approved, Getting Servers!= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/06/26/early-access-approved-getting-servers/ Stand at attention! Our war plans (Early Access) have been approved by the officers at Valve, and we stand to move out any day! Yet before we march, we must consult with our quartermasters to make sure everything is ready! Continue reading “Early Access Approved, Getting Servers!”→ June 26, 20190 =Early Access, Release Postponement, Roadmap= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/06/21/early-access-release-postponement-roadmap/ Attention, soldiers! We have some good news, bad news, and good news about The Battle Grounds III. Read on to learn about our latest battle plans.Continue reading “Early Access, Release Postponement, Roadmap”→ June 21, 20190 =Release Date! Teaser! Steam, YouTube, Twitter Pages Live!= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/04/04/release-date-teaser-steam-youtube-twitter-pages-live/ After 6 years of bloody war, the Steam page for Battle Grounds III is finally here! June 2019: that’s the month for release, although early access will come before that. The last battle on our campaign for final victory draws near! Continue reading “Release Date! Teaser! Steam, YouTube, Twitter Pages Live!”→ April 4, 20190 =BG3 Server Adminstration Tools= Coming to BG3 is a new suite of server administration tools. These suite comes in two parts: a customizable SteamID-based permission system, avoiding the need for distributing an rcon password; and a set of commands for managing individual players and groups of players. Continue reading “BG3 Server Adminstration Tools”→ March 2, 20190 =2018: Year in Review= https://battlegrounds3.com/2019/01/11/2018-year-in-review/ 2018 was a great year for The Battle Grounds III. Lots of things big and small have changed. And because many players only played the beta when it first became available in late 2017, today we are going to showcase all of the improvements that have been made since then. Continue reading “2018: Year in Review”→ January 11, 20191 =Weapon Kit Guide= https://battlegrounds3.com/2018/11/08/weapon-kit-guide/ =What makes a weapon?= A weapon has two components: a firearm, and a melee weapon. Notice, though, that in BG3 you don’t pick weapons as much as you do weapon kits. Multiple weapons can be distributed together. That is, in some kits, the firearm weapon is separate from the melee weapon, yet they’re complete packages. So we will only be considering the weapon kits as a whole. There’s no reason to discuss the effectiveness of a weapon without discussing the other weapon that goes along with it. Continue reading “Weapon Kit Guide”→ November 8, 20183 =Feature Highlight: Officer Buffs= https://battlegrounds3.com/2018/03/15/feature-highlight-officer-buffs/ The Officer class was one of the favorite classes in Battle Grounds 2 — widely played for his high mobility. In Battle Grounds 3 his role has completely changed. In this Feature Highlight we will tell you the whole story. Continue reading “Feature Highlight: Officer Buffs”→ March 15, 20185 =Feature Highlight: Bot AI= https://battlegrounds3.com/2018/02/18/feature-highlight-bot-ai/ Battle Grounds 3 has a new intelligent bot AI. These bots are smart – they can adapt to the quickly changing conditions on the battlefield, and can even react to player’s commands. February 18, 20180 =Official Linebattle Rules= https://battlegrounds3.com/2018/02/06/official-linebattle-rules/ Over more than 10 years of competitive linebattles, many common rules have emerged and matured, and they are enumerated here. They help keep linebattles fun, competitive, and short. These rules also serve to educate new players on linebattle etiquette and to provide common ground for competitors. Continue reading “Official Linebattle Rules”→ February 6, 20185 =Feature Highlight: Siege Mode= https://battlegrounds3.com/2018/02/05/feature-highlight-siege-mode/ Siege battles pitch one well-fortified team against one with overwhelming numbers. The defenders survive for as long as possible while the attackers storm the palisades. This is an official gamemode new to BG3. Continue reading “Feature Highlight: Siege Mode”→